falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Pioneer Scouts
The Pioneer Scouts of AmericaPIONEERBOOK: Foreward are a faction in Appalachia in 2102. Background Survival, Teamwork, Research, Discovery and Innovation. These five principles were the foundation of the Pioneer Scouts, reflecting the spirit of exploration during the founding, exploration and expansion of the United States. The Scouts were inspired by Thomas Jefferson and Meriwether Lewis. Together, they created a plan and a team to explore a vast, unknown continent where the fastest thing in the world was a horse, confronting this daunting challenge with courage, methodical planning, innovation and a crew of seasoned veterans and natives. Although what took them two years the American people could do in less than hour in the 21st century, the Scouts acknowledged it was made possible by the spirit and innovation embodied in these explorers: Step by step, innovation overcoming challenge, building the United States up from the ground. Each generation of Scouts were expected to push Ever Upwards towards a future of boundless possibility.PIONEERBOOK: Foreward Although the Scouts were active nationwide, perhaps the most peculiar chapter was the Appalachian one. As Scouts were the embodiment of exploration, including social, Marshall Cassidy of the Appalachian branch were expected to embrace their robotic associates as fellow sentient beings.?: "Remember Scouts, we are the embodiment of exploration -- the spirit of America. Exploration is not only physical, it's social too. It is our goal to embrace everyone, and yes, that absolutely includes robots. One day when we're all long gone, these robots will still be functional and they will carry our memories and spirit into the great future." This followed tentative addition of Protectrons as Scout Guides (honorary members), and one of them saving Lead Scout Ricky Stevens, gravely injured by a bear. Guide Pompy intervened and was promptly elected in April 2077 by popular vote from other Appalachian Scouts.?: "Some of you may have noticed that we've added Protectrons to the Lake Lodge picnic area. They are designed to fully embrace the Pioneer Scout way of life, and to encourage and support young Scouts. Right now they will be considered "Scout Guides" in terms of their structure, which is like an honorary member of the organization. We'll see how it goes." The move was also dictated by the fact that most of the non-robot staff was involved in one form or another with the anti-automation protests across Appalachia.?: "Since Lead Scout Pompy has been such a success, we are adding several other protectrons to the Pioneer Scouts. They will serve primarily to protect Scouts and organize activities since most of the non-robot staff is currently participating in political organizations and movements right now." Organization The Scouts were headed on a national level by the Marshall of the Pioneer Scouts of America, Edmund King in 2077. Scout chapters were led by local Marshalls (Cassidy in Appalachia), who in turn relied on Lead Scouts elected by popular vote to handle affairs. As expected, the official Scoutbook covered a variety of topics, including formal policies about campingPIONEERBOOK: Camping and meal preparation.PIONEERBOOK: Meal prep Scouts largely depended on fundraising to generate the money necessary for their ambitious projects. The Scoutbook generally recommended projects that could involve the community in some way. Bake sales, running competitions, restoration and cleaning projects, innovation faires, and intramural competitions were common means of interacting with the community, forging a closer bond and sense of commitment. Adults were supposed to supervise and approve these initiatives, while Scouts were reminded to be non-intrusive, bring the community closer to the natural environment, share their skills (like CPR and survival), and of course, were not allowed to sell pharmaceuticals, surplus commercial products, protection services, or to engage in criminal activity of any kind. PIONEERBOOK: Fundraisers Interestingly, Pioneer Scouts had a rather robust offer of training in handling firearms, food preservation, and other skills useful in the event of catastrophic nuclear war.?: "Scouts, if you ever need help, you can always turn to one of our robot Scouts. We have several in different ranks now, in order to fill out missing positions. We're also organizing a safety seminar on the 17th that will instruct you on the proper care and handling of firearms and food preservation. Ever Upwards! -Marshall Cassidy" The training greatly expanded in the months leading up to the Great War, as the international situation deteriorated, with Scouts routinely reminded that they should only carry weapons that are 10% of their weight, to avoid adversely affecting their developing muscles, remind parents to use VATS while shooting if they are too inebriated, and "shoot first, wonder why later" (preferably in the head). The call "Ammo, Camo, or Cramo" was also a traditional request among their hunting teams, to maximize their ability to contribute.?: "Pioneer Scout Advice!" Despite the rather militant attitude of the Scouts, the organization ran numerous Wildlife Conservation programs. The latest in West Virginia, "Care about our Bears!", had been a great success, as the Scouts introduced four full grown breeding pairs of bears to the wilderness areas. While that wasn't enough to produce a fully genetically diverse population, the Scouts hoped to bring in several more breeding pairs in the near future. Whether the program was run out of genuine concern for the bear population or merely to create a target-rich environment for hunting is unclear. Ranks * Tadpoles: The initial rank of a Pioneer Scout. * Possums: Experienced members of the Pioneer Scouts, who display their most treasured values. * Squirrels: This rank is not presently available, but a Squirrels banner is displayed in C.A.M.P. (requiring an as of yet unavailable plan). Interactions with the player character They had their last jamboree at the Dolly Sods wilderness in October 2077, just days before bombs dropped.Dolly Sods wilderness terminal entries#Ranger's Report 10.21.77 They had also planned to use the Middle Mountain Cabins for a costume contest, but that event had to be cancelled.Middle Mountain Cabins terminal entries#Pioneer Scout terminal As the automatedDolly Sods wilderness terminal entries#Ranger's Report 05.23.77 scout masters survived the nuclear holocaust, they decided to replenish the ranks of the Pioneer Scouts by opening them up to everyone regardless of age, including Vault 76 dwellers. Every member of Pioneer Scouts starts off as the Tadpole. By completing tasks, the Pioneer Scout advances by obtaining Tadpole badges and Possum badges (which can be used as currency at the Tadpole vending machines and Possum vending machines), and grows up in rank. The highest rank the Pioneer Scout can currently achieve is the Possum, and they are equipped with their own backpacks. Technology The Pioneer Scouts mainly relied upon traditional “pioneer” items for survival. This includes weapons like the Crossbow, Black powder rifle, and the Bowie knife. The Pioneer Scouts relied on survival training as well as education, and as such have numerous survival-themed items as well as natural education. This extends into how the group has the only player-available backpack in the game. Oddly enough, the group also has a field in technology, mainly in the form of coding.This is seen in completing the challenges to get the Codebreaker badge. Appearances The Pioneer Scouts appear in Fallout 76 and its add-on Wild Appalachia. Behind the scenes * Several cut entries suggests the Pioneer Scouts were originally called Tomahawk Scouts: * The Pioneer Scouts are the ''Fallout'' world's equivalent of Boy and Girl Scouts of America. * The possum is an animal found natively in Australia and New Guinea, while the opossum is a distinct and unrelated animal found natively in the Americas. The similarity in their names cause them to be frequently confused. Gallery Pioneer Scouts logo.png|Banner with the Pioneer Scouts logo FO76WA Pioneer Scouts Tadpole poster.jpg|Poster References Category:Fallout 76 factions Category:Wild Appalachia factions ru:Скауты-пионеры